A little far down the Road
by lhor92
Summary: A couple of years down the road a more mature Luke and a widowed Gloria embark together in a fairly strange journey for both of them, while keeping it a secret from the rest of the family. And they seem to love every second of it. Rated M for a reason: Boning.
1. Chapter 1: Where we are now

CH1: Where we are now.

 _"AY! AY! AY!"_

The woman's passionate and lustful screams filled the entirety of the motel room. She was kneeling on the right side of the bed, the long black heels on her blazing red stilettos floating upwards and her face and breast resting against the mattress. Her hands tightly gripping the sheets, overwhelmed with pleasure. Beside her was her partner, also kneeled on the edge of the bed but facing the opposite direction.  
While he was completely naked, she only had a shiny pair of red high heel shoes and stockings that went above her knees. His left hand firmly held her right buttock while his right hand played her engorged clit like a fiddle, alternating between gentle counter clockwise moves and caressing her g-spot with two fingers inside her pussy.

 _"AY! MI DIOS!"_ she screamed again in sweet agony, while her partner slowly drive her to extasis. Her howls in another language became unintelligible moans when he stepped down from bedand kneeled on the ground while still stimulating her g-spot and, letting go of the firm grip on her ass, started to energetically rub her clitoris while simultaneously his tongue feasted on her asshole.  
No doubt her two previous orgasms had left her really wet already but her constant stimulation now send her way over the edge: in the middle of moans and sweat, her whole body tensed and she started to squirt while she cum one more time. Right away he noticed the abrupt wetness on his chin and the way she was squeezing his fingers inside her, so he pulled them out and stop eating her asshole to concentrate solely on rubbing her clit. This drive her even more mad with lust, if such a thing was still possible.

The room was dimly illuminated by the neon lights of the outside sign that filtered through the curtains and a weak light that managed to escape through the slightly open bathroom door. On the other side of the bed there was a wall to wall closet (wall to bathroom door, actually) which doors were covered in mirror. In spite of the lack of illumination, she could see herself wildly orgasming, her dark smooth hair a complete mess, the lipstick on her wide lips even worse. Her pussy was still clenching and squirting and during the whole ordeal he never stopped stimulating her clit.

 _"Ay dios mio Luke, please, give it to me! POR FAVOR!"_ She howled with almost desperation. Through the mirror she watched as the boy behind her stood up. She could see the outline of his body marked by the backlight: slightly above 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and well defined pecs with a flat stomach (and a hint of worked up abs), you could tell this 20-something boy taked good care of his appearance. His dark brown hair was razor thin on the sides of his head and short but curly on top. His chest was hairless, but you could tell he waxed as his arms were slightly hairy.

He stood there for a second, gently strocking his fully erected penis (completely shave all around), as if figuring out what to do. She softly bit her lower lip when she catched a glimpse of his 8" tool, all red, veiny and hard. She loved the length, she loved how he used it, but most of all she loved the shape of the glans and his girth.

When their eyes meeted each other in the mirror, he sprung into action: Helding her by her lower waist, he helped her feet out of bed. Now she was standing on the floor next to the bed, her torso now rested on her elbows and her ass pointed upwards.  
He loved to have her this way: Her long legs displayed in all their splendor accentuated ever more because of her brightly red 5" high heels, her breast so massive that still touched the bed even though she was now resting on her elbows. He softly taped the entrance of her pussy twice with his dick and the third time he pushed it in a little (not too much, mind you) letting almost half of his glans in, before retreating again. She was outrageously wet.

 _"AAAAAAY! PLEASE!"_ She let out a long moan before begging again.

 _"Whatever you want, Gloria."_ He spoke, before grabbing her waist again with both hands and entering her without any sort of restraint (or condom, for that matter). His lubricated glans slide inside her with no resistance at all, like she was solely made of water. The rest of his fat penis didn't find any troubling following course.

"This is not a boy…" she tought to herself "…this is a man, MI HOMBRE!"

Once again there were no more words, just savage noises of pleasure as the boy, no, the man, was roughly fucking her for all that she was worth. Not five strokes were given, when he noticed her head was now low and looking into the mattress. This was unacceptable for Luke, who took one hand from her waist and into the hair on the back of her head and pulled, forcing her head up. The small amount of strenght Luke needed to apply to rise her head and the way her eyes fixiated on his on the mirror, gave him the idea that she really loved to be taken like this.

She wasn't exactly sure how long he continued to fuck her like this, but she remembered cumming once more before she felt his dick go super rock-hard while completely burried inside her. She remember how he started cumming inside her with no barrier of any kind between his trembling hard dick and her womb. Couple of years before that would have scared her to death.

They lay down in bed spooning and when something other than the waves of pleasure started to matter to her again, all Gloria can think about was **_"How the heck did this happen AGAIN?"_**


	2. Chapter 2: Where we were before

Gloria lay stretched out on the bed, still recovering from the string of orgasms that raided her entire body. She was not sure how much time has passed since they both fell on the bed exhausted and Luke hugged her from behind (one arm on her waist, the other around the neck and holding one of her voluptuous breasts.) Both were covered in sweat. They started rubbing against each other and it was Gloria who turned her head to kiss Luke.

"Uhm… Gloria… didn't you say have to get back early?" He asked when their lips parted with each other.

She did not say anything, just nodded. Her partner got up and went straight to the bathroom, as if to not start all over again. Gloria could hear the sound of the shower through the half-open bathroom door and see her reflection in the mirrors installed in the closet. Lying there I could only think about how things had changed in the last six months ...

 **CH2: Where we were before.**

 _"Are you sure about this?"_ Manny asked with some palpable doubt on his voice.

 _"Yeah, it's fine. I'll help your mom clean everything up. Take advantage of my poor judgement and unawareness of how to actually clean a house. Go have fun... But not much fun!"_ Luke answered and with a faint whisper added _"That means you should wear a con-"_

 _"I know what you mean."_ Manny interrupted, rolling his eyes. _"I owe you one."_

Manny opened the front door and yelled _"BYE MOM!"_ before exiting the house. He and Luke were the last ones staying as the rest of the family had already returned to their respective homes.

 _"BYE MANNY!"_ Gloria yelled from the kitchen in such a strident tone of voice that both Manny and Luke turned their heads.

A lot has changed during the recent years of the Pritchett, Dunphy and Pritchett-Tucker families life. No doubt the biggest change in the life of this big family was the passing of the patriarch-of-sorts, Jay Pritchett, about two years ago. It goes without saying that everybody missed him dearly, even though little over two years had passed, and the cameras packed and went away, from time to time every family member found themselves missing Jay in their daily lives. Of course it was Joe who took the loss of his dad the hardest, but with time he had returned to be a regular little boy. Or as close you could expect.  
This, of course, was not the only change in the life of this numerous family: Since Lilly had just graduated high school and was attending college a little far away from home to visit regularly, Cam and Mitch were considering renting both floors on their house and moving closer to their daughter, this was still in the planning stage though. Haley was now a married woman most certainly not living in her parents basement anymore and Alex had moved to the east coast for work related reasons. Even Luke had moved out about a year ago when he graduated from community college but Phil and Claire had decided to keep their big and now mostly empty house. Manny had moved out too, he was living downtown and seeing someone who he was not ready to introduce to the family yet. Only Luke had met the girl, the same night Manny did, but they haven't had a lot of interaction together.  
One thing that didn't change were the family reunions by the pool. Maybe not every family member could attend to those almost regular gatherings but the ones who could tried not to miss any. And of course that Alex and Lilly visited on special occasions.  
Sometime after Jay passed away, Gloria thought of selling the house. Manny had moved out before Jay's death and such a big house felt a little too much for Gloria and her younger son, but those reunions by the pool with her family not only reminded her of her late husband, but also reminded her of Jay enjoying the time spend with his family. It just didn't seem right to get rid of it.

So the reunions by the pool continued and in a way became a silent celebration of the life of Jay Pritchett. They were "silent" in name only: some of this breakfast, lunches or dinners could get pretty noise and wild. The theme of this last one, if you could call it a theme, where Margaritas. This Saturday was a particularly hot summer day and spending the whole day in the pool seemed like a pretty great idea to everyone. It goes without saying that everybody had their fair share of drinks by the pool, and inside of it as well.  
Luke, who over the years had gained the reputation of a party-hard kind of guy, was apparently not content with being a little drunk and along with Manny decided it was a good idea to be a little high too. The passing of time had been pretty fair on Luke: he had become pretty popular with the girls and he didn't find himself saying them the worst possible thing at the worst possible time. If you learn by practice, you could say he had become pretty proficient in pleasing women. Lately though, there were no ladies to speak of. He wasn't the relationship kind of guy (he had been in one or two relationships over the years though) as he favored some sort of "casual dating", but lately there wasn't much of that either.

 _"Hey Gloria… Where is Joe anyway?"_ Luke asked as he went into the kitchen, decided to honor his promise of helping with the cleaning.

This was when he took notice of the attractive lady that was currently doing the dishes while slow dancing where she was standing. He was well aware that Gloria was an attractive woman, but he never saw her that way. She was just Manny and Joe's mom and even though he considered her part of the family, he never saw her as his grandmother any more than he saw her as a sexually attractive woman.  
Still there he was, maybe because of the drinks or the joints, catching a glimpse of Gloria's wide hips dancing to some faint song coming from her phone while doing the dishes.

 _"Huh? Oh, all the boys in his class are having a sleepover in his friend Daniel's house"_ She turned around to catch a glimpse of Luke, casually resting her body on the sink _"It's Daniel's birthday so they will stay there tonight and all day tomorrow doing god knows what on their laptops."_

She had been inside the pool along with everyone else, so she was wearing a two part bikini but as the sun went down and she got out of the pool, she had put some other clothes on. She was wearing a thin pink-ish sarong as a makeshift dress that covered her voluptuous breast and freely fell over her sides, back and legs (a little below the knees), while her tummy and bikini bottom remained visible on the front (Claire would have said that her bikini was minuscule, but everything she wear looked three sizes smaller on her ass, no matter how hard she tried to find fitting clothes). And of course it wouldn't be Gloria if she wasn't going around the house with a pair of stilettos: shiny pink, strapped to her ankles, held in place with a thin pink strip that barely cover a portion of feet above her toes.

Luke, who was wearing an open shirt, shorts and flip flops, could swear she was checking him out: her eyes went from being fixed on his, to checking his chest and abs and finally down bellow. If she was checking him out it was only for a short second because she quickly raised her eyesight to meet his eyes again. Without speaking another word the turned around and continued doing the dishes.

"I must be imagining things" Luke thought to himself before going out to the backyard to pick up after his kin that were long gone.

It really wasn't a lot to clean up as Claire, Mitch Phil and Cam had picked up most of the stuff and put it in the kitchen before they left. The only thing left to do was something he was an expert: Pick up towels and putting lounge chairs back in place.

When he was done he had improvised a bag with one of the big towels and put everything else inside it. He went into the kitchen, where Gloria was finishing with the dishes that didn't went into the washing machine.

 _"Where do I put these?"_ He asked, holding the bag of towels in his right hand.

 _"Oh, you can't leave them there, thank you Luke…"_ She pointed to the other side of the kitchen, but barely looked at him, as if she was embarrassed for what happened earlier.

Maybe it wasn't his imagination after all, he thought. He also thought had he had quite a few drinks and hits, so his judgement could be even poorer that it regularly was. From time to time the whole family talked about how Gloria never even mentioned starting dating in the two years that passed since Jay death. Maybe she wasn't ready or maybe she hadn't found someone who she wanted to date, maybe Joe kept her busy enough, maybe all of the above even. So against all common sense Luke decided to find out.

As he was crossing the big kitchen to leave the towels where she told him to leave 'em, he decided to pass between the sink and the kitchen isle, where Gloria was currently standing. There was enough space to comfortably pass through but Luke, oh he ever so clumsy, decided to pass as close to Gloria as he could. His chest slightly brushed her back while his crotch brushed her butt in a way less subtle manner. When he had positioned himself directly behind her he stopped.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry…"_ he softly whisper in her ear at the same time his hand gently grabbed her by the hip. When he did this she immediately arched her back and Luke's groin ended up buried in her ample buttocks. For a fraction of a second Luke though he had read the situation wrong but immediately after Gloria started grinding her butt against his dick. Luke let go of the towels and put his right hand on Gloria's flat tummy, while she held in place with each her hands firmly resting on the kitchen marble. Still holding her waist and belly, Luke helped her turn around and without mediating word the kissed. It was just a brief moment before Gloria backed as much as she could before being stopped by the sink.

 _"Ay dios, I'm sorry Luke I do-"_ She started to say, before being interrupted by another kiss by Luke, who was still holding her by the waist.

This time, they didn't stop.


End file.
